


Fallen Angel

by BarrelOfFun



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Blackmail, Bondage, Domination, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Shibari, Spanking, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:19:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarrelOfFun/pseuds/BarrelOfFun
Summary: Sombra finds out about Mercy's hidden dark side and takes ruthless advantage of the doctor.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 20





	Fallen Angel

“Not a chance.”

Beautiful, deadly, and completely unmatched. Sombra grinned as she annihilated another script kiddie that had dared to challenge her. With a few quick swipes she had access to the idiot’s entire system. His identity, bank accounts and dirty little secrets were hers to play with. Another few clicks had a laundry list of evidence being submitted to his local police force’s cyber division No doubt they would be very interested to learn about the black hat hacker who had been smuggling Null Sector programs into various systems. She savoured the taste of victory.

It was almost perfect. Just one thing was missing.

Looking beneath her desk, Sombra assessed the issue. “Did I fucking tell you to stop licking? Puta!”

Tied up beneath her desk, the world-renowned face of Doctor Angela Ziegler greeted her. The good doctor was in no state to be making any public appearances though. Tears and mascara streaks trailed down her cheeks, whilst drool and cum covered her mouth. She was completely naked save for the ropes that covered her body. An elaborate knot work that pushed up her perky breasts and ran directly between her dripping pussy lips. Her hands were secured behind her back, not that she would try to escape regardless. A collar and leash completed the outfit, securing the broken angel to Sombra’s chair.

“Please,” She moaned helplessly, “Mistress please…”

Sombra was naked herself of course, save for her cybernetics. A pool of arousal dripped onto the leather chair from the previous ministrations of her doctor slave. Whilst staring down at her latest victim, she pawed at one mocha breast, idly pinching the dark nipple as she savoured the prodigy’s defeated expression. 

“Please what? Use your words slut. Or put your tongue back to its proper use.”

It had only been a few months since Sombra finally broke through Overwatch’s digital defences. She may disapprove of the paramilitary organisation, but their cybersecurity was top notch. Begrudgingly, she had to acknowledge that Winston was perhaps one of the few people in the world who had a chance of matching her skills. Still, that just made it all the sweeter when she finally broke through and claimed her prize. She hadn’t got much. Undercover identities and the juiciest of Overwatch’s secrets were hidden on separate secured servers. However, she had got access to several personnel logs and base security feeds. It was enough.

She could hardly believe her luck when she discovered Doctor Ziegler’s secret shame. The healer, who many compared to a compassionate angel, was secretly a slut wanting to be dominated. Sombra had been captivated by what she’d read in Angela’s supposedly ‘secure’ diary logs. Her complaints about failed dates who tried to raise her up on a pedestal, when what she actually wanted was to be tossed into the gutter. 

The logs had been everything Sombra needed and, after fingering herself to the best orgasm of her life, she got in touch with the Doctor. A touch of blackmail, the threat of going public and Mercy’s own needs did the rest. It wasn’t long until they were meeting on the regular, Angela often taking a ‘sabbatical’ weekend. Sombra kept it all hidden, making sure that no one, in either Overwatch or Talon, knew about her pet whore. It was the perfect arrangement.

“Please Mistress,” Mercy spoke up, having found her voice, “Please may I cum?”

Sombra tapped one purple fingernail to her chin. She had kept Mercy under her desk for the last few hours, giving relentless oral pleasure. She had earned something, but Sombra wasn’t about to make it that easy for her.

“That depends, Slut, how many times have you made me cum?”

“Three?”

“Stupid puta,” Sombra mocked, “Can’t even count. No, your useless tongue has only given me two orgasms. Do you think you’ve earnt the right to cum with such a pathetic performance?”

“…No?”

“You can learn after all.” Sombra brought up on foot to Mercy’s crotch, idly toying with the rope-covered cunt. A low moan of pleasure escaped her pet, and she fruitlessly tried to shove her hips forward to get more of that sweet touch. Chuckling, Sombra pulled back, basking in her pet’s disappointed whine. “You could earn it another way?”

“Anything,” Mercy moaned breathlessly, crawling forward so that she was right between her mistress’s legs, her blue eyes shining with needy lust, “Anything you say Mistress. I need it so fucking bad.”

In response, Sombra unhooked her pet’s lease from the chair and stood up, dragging the deprived slut out from underneath the desk. Obediently, Mercy crawled after her mistress, gazing up in wonder at her mistress’ perfect ass. Thick and juicy cheeks that rolled with each step, supported by equally enticing thighs. Mercy wanted to bury her face in those thighs and forget the world. Just her, her mistress and endless orgasms.

Reaching the bed, Sombra turned and sat before tapping her lap. Getting the picture, Mercy stumbled onto shaky legs and eventually draped herself over Sombra’s lap, breasts hanging down and her rear totally exposed.

“Here’s the game.” Sombra grinned, drawing one finger slowly up Mercy’s inner thigh and spreading her pale cheeks. Licking her hand clean of the arousal it had gathered, Sombra hummed. “Bad gets get spankings and, slut, you have been awfully bad. Whining. Annoying your owner. Begging. Naughty naughty. So, spanking.”

Mercy could barely contain her excited moan, “Yes Mistress. Please punish me.”

“But a bit of extra fun. If you cum from your punishment, then you don’t get anything else. If you are good, then I’ll make you cum all night long.”

Mercy froze. She was on the very brink already. If Sombra so much as breathed on her dripping pussy then she would be pushed over the edge. On the other hand, if she managed to hold it in, it could be the best night of her life.

“Yes Mistress.”

“Alright!” Sombra beamed, raising one hand over her pet’s defenceless rear, “¡Asústame, Panteón!”

And she brought the hand down with as much force as she could. Sombra was not the most muscled woman, but a hard slap on the ass stung no matter who was doing it. Mercy let out a yelp, the shock of pain quickly turning into pleasure. She bit her lip, desperately trying to hold back her moan, even as a second smack followed the first. She could practically feel her ass reddening from the sting, leaving her marked by Sombra’s hand. The burning sting cooled into a comfortable warmth that spread through her core. The thought of being marked by Sombra, being identified as her Mistress’ property, sent another twinge of excitement through her. Her pussy, deprived save for the rope that ran between her lips, twitched at the thought. Maybe Sombra would make her get a tattoo? A permanent mark of Mercy’s fall from grave into the depravity that she was now stuck in.

Her thoughts were interrupted as another strike came down, this time on the other cheek, and set Mercy’s mind and ass wobbling. The total loss of control was both a terror and a relief. The prodigal healer had pushed herself her whole life to be the best. To be the top of her field and save as many lives as she possibly could. But right now, none of that stress existed. All she had to focus on was containing her orgasm until Sombra was done. Then she could have all she wanted.

The fourth strike landed, firmly imprinting the red mark of Sombra’s hand onto Mercy’s tender ass. It was then that Mercy realised something important that, in her haste, she had overlooked.

Sombra had not specified how many spanks she would be giving.

“Mistress…”

“Interrupting already pet?” Sombra plucked idly at the ropes that ran between the globes of Mercy’s ass and led into a complex crisscross of knots along her back. She pulled one sharply, causing it to dig even deeper into her pet’s cunt. The doctor-turned-slave moaned helplessly, unable to even move fully in the shibari bondage. “Figured it out already then?”

She then rubbed one of Mercy’s stinging cheeks, tenderly caressing the raw skin. It was a surprisingly sweet moment, lowering Mercy’s guard for a moment. Which Sombra exploited viciously to bring another full force slap down on the doctor’s bountiful rear. Ass flesh rippled and Mercy yelped, even as she felt her arousal dripping onto the floor. More strikes followed, though Angela quickly lost count as Sombra spanked her without mercy. Each pale cheek was abused and reddened into a stinging mess. The poor submissive doctor was not in a much better state. Panting heavily, she could barely contain the growing pleasure inside of her, but she managed it. The iron will of Mercy, the angelic healer, reared its head and put steel in her spine.

“Very impressive Doctor Ziegler.” Sombra leaned down to whisper in Mercy’s ear, her hot breath tickling the sensitive lobe. “Not let’s just check to make sure you’ve been a good girl.”

Sombra’s fingers teased a trail up Mercy’s inner thigh, through the stream of arousal there, and approached her poor vulnerable pussy. The victory drained out of Mercy as the rope was delicately removed from her pussy lips and replaced with Sombra’s questing fingers. Mercy whimpered as they reached deep into her, desperately attempting to hold back the building orgasm. It was a losing battle though.

Her final defences failed when, with a terrible casualness, Sombra reached one thumb up and trailed a nail gently over Mercy’s clit. The rising peak exploded inside of her and, moaning wantonly, she came. Cum sprayed out of her twitching pussy, coating Sombra’s fingers which continued to thrust into her. The orgasm rolled through Mercy’s trembling frame, removing any strength from her limbs as she all but collapsed. Holding desperately onto her Mistress’ legs, like a stricken sailor clinging to driftwood at sea. Her entire world became the rolling orgasm that she had been bestowed by her generous owner.

Eventually, it came to an end, as all things must. But it had left its effects. Mercy had surrendered utterly and completely to the pleasure. Submitted to the will of her loving mistress, Sombra. They could dispense with the blackmail material and any remaining pretensions towards extortion. Mercy would happily stay with her forever, wearing nothing but a collar for the rest of her life if she had too.

“Pet?” Sombra asked when Mercy’s mind returned to her. Having licked her fingers clean, she was gently holding her latest conquest. No, her latest lover. The two were now reclined on the bed. Sombra was surprised to find that she was running one hand gently through Mercy’s blond hair, enjoying the silken texture and the contented moans she got from her pet. Her question roused Mercy, who looked up at her with an adoring gaze.

“Yes Mistress?”

“You know how I said you wouldn’t get anything else if you lost?”

Frowning, Mercy responded with disappointment, “Yes Mistress.”

Sombra then reached into the side table and withdrew her latest weapon. A double-sided dildo of respectable length and impressive girth. Dark purple, of course, and fitted with the latest in vibro-pleasure technology. Brandishing it like a weapon, she smirked down at Mercy, who was staring at the dildo with stars in her eyes.

“I lied.”

Mercy was indeed in for a long night, but it was one she couldn’t be happier with.

**Author's Note:**

> Interested in supporting a new smut artist? Please check out my [Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/barreloffun)
> 
> Making some changes to my update schedule due to some real-life interruptions. New stories will now once per week every Saturday!
> 
> More stories, both smut and not, to come so please leave comment to feed a starving writer. Enjoy!


End file.
